The wide proliferation of personal computers and networks allows people to utilize the networks to search for and provide information. Currently, network requests are higher, and network-related enterprises have to buy large numbers of computers and a lot of network equipment to satisfy user requests. For example, internet service providers and virtual host providers need to buy large numbers of server computers to rent to users. Because these providers may supply a fast network environment, a lot of companies are willing to rent their servers. The management and trouble shooting of these computers may become an important link. A larger server provider has thousands of server computers. Control of each of these computers requires a monitor, a keyboard and a mouse. Actually, each of these computers spends little time on the monitor, keyboard and mouse. Most of the time, the servers need no peripheral devices for control. Control of every computer with a set of these peripheral devices would incur high operation costs and is not necessary. Such peripheral devices also waste space. In resolution of these problems, a computer switch with a monitor, a keyboard and a mouse controls a plurality of server computers.
A compact type of the computer switch can connect at least two computers and switch between these computers. The quantities of the connection port are increased to connect more computers by way of one computer switch. However, this arrangement still cannot fulfill the requests of a larger computer company. Hence, a series connection computer switch is designed for a larger computer company. More computers can be controlled by the series connection computer switches with one set of peripheral devices, a monitor, a keyboard and a mouse. The series connection computer switches reduce the quantity of the peripheral devices. Series connection computer switches set their series number with dip switches, a type of mechanical switch. Therefore, every series connection computer switch must be set with its own series number before use. If a series number is duplicated or a computer switch is not functioning, the series numbers must be checked and reset. During this process, all server computers must wait for a new computer switch to be set and installed. This wastes time and delays business.